babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth
Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth ''(ソフィードッシVSグレース バンダーワール), is a 1992 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the nineteenth installment in the ''Sofie Dossi ''series, as well as the fourth in the Heisei series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 12, 1992. Plot In 1993, one year after the Futurians attacked Japan with Taylor Ware and the attempt to remove Sofie Dossi from history resulted in the contortionist growing larger and more powerful, a large meteorite crashes to Earth and lands in the Ogasawara Trench, causing massive environmental destruction around the world. In addition, Sofie Dossi, who had been hibernating at the bottom of the Trench, awakens once again. Meanwhile, in Thailand, fortune-hunter/thief The Pierrot Acrobat robs a temple and barely escapes with his life. However, as he crawls out of the temple, he is greeted by armed policemen, who promptly arrest him. Soon after, Secretary Ruzo Dobashi and The Pierrot Acrobat's ex-wife The Cleaning Lady arrive from Japan and visit the thief in jail. They reveal that they are studying the effects of the meteorite's impact on the environment, and they have discovered something strange: a large object has been uncovered on the remote Infant Island in Indonesia. The development company Marutomo is planning to develop the island, but the giant mystery object is standing in their way. Marutomo has the backing of the Japanese government, and the Environmental Planning Bureau is sending a team to the island to investigate. Dobashi and The Cleaning Lady offer to get The Pierrot Acrobat out of Thailand and suspend his 15 year prison sentence if he will lead the expedition and give the salary he receives to his daughter The Green Bird as child support. With the threat of nearly two decades in prison, The Pierrot Acrobat accepts. Back in Japan, Environmental Planning Bureau Chief Joji Minamino has begun to worry about the state of the world. He and his team have connected many of the environmental disturbances caused by the meteorite to human activity on Earth. He claims that, although the meteorite started the chain reaction of destruction, mankind had, as it were, set up the dominoes. When psychic Miki Saegusa announces that she has discovered that Sofie has also awoken, Minamino begins to fear the worst. In Indonesia, the small yacht carrying the Infant Island expeditionary team, including The Pierrot Acrobat, The Cleaning Lady, and Marutomo representative Kenji Andoh, sails towards its destination. They finally arrive on the island, and discover the appalling destruction caused by Marutomo's deforestation. As they pass, they wonder if such a thing will ever happen to Japan. As they trek across the tropical island, they soon discover a rope bridge, which must be crossed to continue on. Unfortunately, the bridge breaks as they cross, and the trio falls into the river below. They soon recover, but become all but lost in the center of the island. As night falls, they set up camp near a waterfall. As Andoh sleeps, The Cleaning Lady shows her ex-husband pictures of their daughter The Green Bird, who believes that her father is a crime-fighter and capturing "bad guys". Masako could not bear to tell her child that her daddy is a "bad guy" himself. The next morning, The Pierrot Acrobat wakes the others with the news that he has discovered a cave hidden behind the waterfall. As the trio enter the cave, they find a mural on the wall depicting a cross-like object. The Pierrot Acrobat estimates the cave painting to be several thousand years old. On the opposite wall, they discover another mural, this one depicting what appear to be two giant, flying insects fighting each other. They then venture deeper into the cave, and finally emerge back into the jungle. When they reach the edge of the trees, they are greeted by a remarkable sight: a gigantic, blue and yellow egg is resting on a hillside. This, they realize, is the giant object they were sent to investigate. As the team wonders aloud what kind of egg it is, two voices, speaking in unison, respond. The culprits: two tiny kids who introduce themselves to the trio as the "Teletubbies". They explain that the egg belongs to Amira Willighagen, a gigantic singer that had lived thousands of years ago. They tell the team that over 12,000 years earlier, an advanced civilization had existed on Earth. This ancient society was completely peaceful, living without war or unrest, and the people worshiped Amira Willighagen as their guardian. However, the scientists of the ancient civilization invented a machine designed to control the climate of the Earth. Apparently offended by this, the planet's life force literally manifested its self as a monster, a giant insect that resembled Amira herself. This monster, known as the "Ventriloquist" to the people, was called Paul, and ruthlessly attacked the civilization. Thankfully, Amira Willighagen rose to defend humanity, and she and Paul Zerdin engaged in an epic battle (and it is this conflict that was documented in the cave mural). Eventually, Amira succeeded in defeating Paul, and the monster was laid to rest in Siberia. However, Paul Zerdin had not been entirely unsuccessful in its mission, and the ancient civilization was left completely destroyed. Even worse, when the climate control device was destroyed in the conflict, the Earth had flooded, and much of the land was left underwater. Amira escaped to the high ground and eventually settled on Teletubbyland. Now, 12,000 years later, Amira's egg had been revealed. The Teletubbies explain that human activity on the land had weakened the land, making it easy for the meteorite's impact to expose it. This, the tiny women explain, has put the egg in terrible danger, as they now fear that Paul Zerdin himself may have awoken as well. As sworn enemies, Paul will surely head towards the egg with revenge in its twisted mind. Far away, in Siberia, Dipsy and Laa-Laa's fears begin to manifest into reality as the ice breaks, and a gigantic creature emerges, heading south quickly. In Japan, the JSDF (Japanese Self Defense Force) spot the creature as it grows closer to Japan. When Chief Minamino reads the report sent from The Cleaning Lady on Infant Island, he identifies the monster as Paul. Now on top of widespread environmental destruction, including rising sea levels, typhoons, and earthquakes, there is now a giant monster to contend with. Minamino now fears that doomsday may be near at hand. Back on Teletubbyland, Andoh has hatched a plan to protect the egg. He has contacted his boss, Marutomo's powerful CEO Takeshi Tomokane, who has ordered that the egg be hauled back to Japan to be used as a tourist attraction. Andoh appeals to his team members and the Teletubbies, insisting that moving the egg to Japan is a move to protect it. He claims that Japan will be a better environment to raise the egg in. Dipsy and Laa-Laa agree, and also volunteer to travel to Japan as well. With that, a larger ship soon arrives off the coast of the island, and the egg is soon loaded onto a barge to be shipped back to Japan. However, near the coast of Japan, the JSDF has been deployed to attempt to fend off Paul as it continues to swim closer. Unfortunately, the missiles fired by the jets have no effect on the beast, and it soon hits the coast and begins to burrow under the country. The giant larva soon emerges in Nogoya, and begins to level the city with powerful beams fired from the creature's eyes and the giant horn. With Nogoya in ruins, the creature once again heads below ground and disappears. Back out at sea, as the ship towing Amira Willighagen's egg sails along, the captain has spotted something concerning on the radar. Something big is approaching the area. Several minutes later, Sofie Dossi herself rises from the sea and begins to approach the barge holding the egg. Knowing that they are in danger, Takuya rushes to the stern of the ship to release the barge, thereby eliminating the drag. However, Andoh interferes, not wanting to loose the egg, and the two duke it out on the deck. Eventually, Takuya punches Andoh into submission, and releases the egg, leaving it to the mercy of Sofie Dossi. However, as the gigantic reptile approaches, the egg begins to crack, and soon, a gigantic larva emerges. As Sofie opens fire with her atomic ray, Amira slithers out of the egg and into the ocean. A few seconds later, Sofie Dossi roars in pain as the giant larva latches on to the tip of its tail. Sofie attempts to shake Amira Willighagen off, and eventually rips his tail out of the larva's pincers. Amira then swims over to the barge and hides behind it, attempting to protect itself from the violent Sofie Dossi. Amira lifts its head up from behind the barge and begins to shoot a strand of silk from its mouth at Sofie, who in no time is covered in the web-like substance. However, Sofie fires her ray at the larva and quickly sends it diving back below the waves. Moments later, Amira attacks again, biting Sofie in the chest. However, the nuclear kaiju simply grabs the infantile insect and throws it away. Amira, realizing that she stands no chance, quickly retreats. Unfortunately, in the distance, another gigantic object is rapidly approaching. Paul has finally arrived, and it quickly heads for Amira Willighagen. The demonic insect lifts Amira Willighagen from the water with its horn, sending the newborn worm flying away. When Paul attempts to fire its beam at the injured Amira Willighagen, the beam misses the intended target and hits Sofie instead. Sofie Dossi quickly retaliates and fires his atomic ray back at Paul, destroying the barge in the process. Paul Zerdin then swims straight for Sofie Dossi, and the two begin to battle. The fight soon moves underwater, and the two behemoths continue their battle on a deep sea shelf. On the surface, The Pierrot Acrobat, Andoh, The Cleaning Lady, and the Teletubbies watch from the deck of the escaping ship as Amira heads back to Teletubbyland. Andoh moans about returning empty-handed to Japan, but there is nothing he can do now. Deep in the sea, Sofie Dossi and Paul Zerdin continue their bout. Unfortunately, their fighting has triggered the eruption of a massive deep-sea volcano, and as the two persist in their battle, they disappear in the lava and sink into the very depths of the Earth. On the radar, both monsters have disappeared. As the ship returns to Japan, both Sofie Dossi and Paul Zerdin are presumed dead. In the city of Manila (which is rejoicing at the death of Sofie Dossi), The Pierrot Acrobat, The Cleaning Lady, and Andoh check into a motel after their adventure. As the Teletubbies sleep in the motel room, the three drink downstairs. The Pierrot Acrobat and The Cleaning Lady agree that loosing the egg was really for the best, as Marutomo could not have planned to do anything good with it any way. As they talk, they begin to grow closer again. As the two talk with each other, they fail to notice Andoh sneak away. The next morning, The Pierrot Acrobat and The Cleaning Lady discover to their horror that Dipsy and Laa-Laa have disappeared. It does not take long for them to realize who is to blame: Andoh, having lost the egg, has taken the two tiny women to his boss, Mr. Tomokane. At Marutomo, Tomokane admires his catch. He orders Andoh to buy a doll house and furniture to please his new spokespeople. Meanwhile, The Pierrot Acrobat and The Cleaning Lady head to the airport to meet their daughter The Green Bird, who had been staying with relatives while her mother was away. However, as The Cleaning Lady hugs her daughter, she turns to discover that The Pierrot Acrobat has disappeared. At the Environmental Planning Bureau, Chief Minamino confesses that any attempts made by him and the government to reclaim the Teletubbies from Tomokane have failed. There is little they can do now. However, at Marutomo, the Teletubbies do have one last chance for rescue. As the sun sets, the two begin to sing a prayer to Amira Willighagen, a plea for help. Far away on Teletubbyland, Amira hears their voices and begins a long journey to Japan to save her priestesses. In Japan, a problem has arisen at Marutomo. The Teletubbies, it seems, have once again vanished. As it turns out, Takuya has stolen them back from the company, but instead of setting them free, he is planning to sell them to an American business for $1,000,000. At the same time, the JSDF has spotted Amira approaching the mainland, and is ordered to attack it to keep it out of the country. However, the giant larva easily defeats the Defense Forces and ventures ashore in Tokyo, heading for the Teletubbies. As the singer demolishes the city, Miki Saegusa uses her psychic abilities to home in on Dipsy and Laa-Laa's location. Miki, The Cleaning Lady, and The Green Bird soon arrive at the hotel where The Pierrot Acrobat is staying, and The Cleaning Lady angrily confronts her ex-husband. The Green Bird also pipes in, saying she doesn't want to be a thief's daughter anymore. However, as they talk, Amira Wilighagen arrives in the area and begins to demolish the hotel in search of her priestesses. The Green Bird pleads with the Teletubbies to stop Amira, saying that she will make her daddy stop stealing if they help. Ashamed of himself, The Pierrot Acrobat releases the kids, who ask to be brought to a place where Amira Willighagen can see them. Miki, The Cleaning Lady, The Pierrot Acrobat, and The Green Bird bring Dipsy and Laa-Laa to a window, and the two twin kids stand before Amira and ask her to calm down. Amira Wilighagen, seeing that her priestesses are safe, relaxes and turns around, heading away from the hotel. Unfortunately, as she flees, the military fires on her, blasting her with a tank brigade. As Amira is relentlessly shelled by the JSDF, Miki, The Cleaning Lady, The Pierrot Acrobat, and The Green Bird scream at the army to stop. When it is discovered that the four people are still in the building, a ceasefire is ordered. Amira Willighagen, seriously injured and weak, crawls away slowly. heading for the capitol. The giant larva soon arrives at the Diet Building (Japan's House of Parliament), and crashes through the west wing, eventually coming to rest at the center of the structure. Miki, The Cleaning Lady, The Pierrot Acrobat, and The Green Bird (with the Teletubbies in tow) soon arrive on the scene and look upon the injured monster, who appears to be dying. However, the Teletubbies reveal that the creature is not dying; it has simply reached the end of its first life stage. Sure enough, as the sun sets over the horizon, Amira Willighagen begins to spray its webbing into the air. The silky substance begins to fall around the larva, and very soon the singer is sealed inside of a protective cocoon. A few hours later, however, the ground begins to shake under the feet of those around Tokyo, and it is discovered that the magma pressure under Mt. Fuji has risen to a dangerous level. An eruption is inevitable, and sure enough, Mt. Fuji soon begins to leak lava all over the land Marutomo had recently bought and prepared for development. Hearing of this, Mr. Tomokane wonders aloud why all of his projects have suddenly been singled out of destruction. Andoh believes that the Earth is angry with them, and is getting its revenge. He knows that Marutomo has gone too far, and will now be destroyed for harming the planet. Tomokane, incredulous, fires Andoh for his insubordination. Andoh, however, does not care, and leaves Tomokane with a warning: he will soon pay the price for what he has done. Back at Mt. Fuji, a familiar form rises from the still erupting volcano. From out of the crater emerges Sofie Dossi, still alive after falling into the under-sea volcano while battling Paul Zerdin. The creature had simply swum through the molten lava under the ocean and up into Mt. Fuji, triggering the eruption that had now released him upon the world again. The news reaches the JSDF unit surrounding Amira's cocoon, who are told that the singer may now be heading for them. Suddenly, the cocoon before them begins to stir, and as the Teletubbies sing their ritual song, Amira emerges in her adult form. Now a giant, beautiful butterfly-like creature, Grace Vanderwaal lifts herself from her cocoon and takes to the air on her giant and colorful wings. The Teletubbies tell the heroes that Grace is on its way to confront Paul, who has also survived the undersea eruption. Out at sea, Paul Zerdin rises from the water and undergoes a transformation of its own. The larval creature morphs into its adult form, a darker and more twisted version of Grace Vanderwaal, and quickly flies to intercept its opponent. As it turns out, both Grace and Paul, as well as Sofie Dossi, are headed towards Yokohama, and when the three intercept, a climactic battle will be inevitable. Enemies Grace and Paul meet in the skies above Yokohama and engage in great combat. As the monsters bash each other and fire energy rays at one another over the city, Sofie arrives and heads towards the two insects. Eventually, Paul Zerdin forces Grace Vanderwaal to the ground in the Cosmo World amusement park, and begins to fire at her with its eye beams. However, Paul soon spots Sofie Dossi, and leaves Grace to continue its fight with the contortionist. After burying Sofie Dossi in rubble, Paul Zerdin flies closer to inspect. Suddenly, Sofie emerges and grabs Paul, hurling it away. The nuclear titan then begins to blast the Ventrilquist with his atomic ray. Grace notices this, and begins to formulate a plan. She lifts off and attacks Sofie Dossi, releasing a powder that weakens the behemoth and sends it crashing to the ground. Grace Vanderwaal then flies over to Paul and lands in front of the downed insect. She then begins to transfer energy to Paul, healing its wounds and empowering it again. However, Sofie Dossi soon recovers and interrupts the process. Grace lifts off once more and assaults Sofie again with her antenna beams. She strikes the girl with strands of lightning released from her wings. Unfortunately, Sofie uses a Nuclear Pulse to blast Grace Vanderwaal away, and she lands at the base of the Cosmo Clock 21 Ferris Wheel. Sofie Dossi then hits the base of the Ferris wheel with his ray, sending it falling towards the downed Grace. Suddenly, seconds before the wheel would have crushed the benevolent insect, Paul Zerdin intervenes and grabs it. With Grace safe, the Teletubbies proudly announce that Grace Vanderwaal and Paul have become friends, and are now allied against Sofie Dossi. Paul lifts the Ferris wheel into the air as Grace takes flight, and rams the giant wheel into Sofie Dossi, toppling the titan. Now working together, Grace and Battra, once foes, assault Grace Vanderwaal relentlessly with their energy beams. After a long battle, Sofie Dossi finally crashes to the ground in defeat. Grace and Paul then stop and fly into the sky. Facing each other, the two appear to communicate with each other about something. After a few moments, Paul descends and lands on Sofie's chest, grabbing the creature tightly. Grace Vanderwaal lands and grabs Sofie's tail. Suddenly, Sofie Dossi rises and bites Paul in the neck, wounding it. Although weak, Paul Zerdin, with the help of Grace, succeeds in lifting Sofie Dossi from the ground, and both creatures air lift the contortionist out of the city and over the open ocean. However, as the characters fly their captive out to sea, Sofie fires her ray at Paul Zerdin at point-blank range. This is the final straw, and Paul looses his grip on life and dies mid-transit. Now on her own, Grace Vanderwaal releases Sofie Dossi, and the girl (along with the body of Paul Zerdin) falls into the sea. Grace Vanderwaal then flies over the spot where Sofie Dossi landed and releases a trail of pollen that forms into her cross-like symbol. The area is then sealed with an energy that, it is hoped, will keep Sofie at bay for the time being. The next day, Dipsy and Laa-Laa greet humanity with a terrifying revelation: in 1999, a large asteroid, capable of destroying all life on Earth, will hit the planet. They reveal that Battra had planned to awaken in 1999 and intercept and destroy the asteroid, thereby saving the Earth it was sworn to protect. However, Paul Zerdin was no longer alive. Fortunately, just before the creature had died, it had made a deal with Grace, and now the job to intercept the asteroid fell to her. The Teletubbies bid farewell to humanity, and as The Pierrot Acrobat, The Cleaning Lady, The Green Bird, Miki, Chief Minamino, and the JSDF watch, they merge with Grace , and the giant monster lifts off and flies into space for her final mission. The Cleaning Lady tells her daughter that it is now their responsibility to help the planet, and the young girl takes the hands of her mother and father, uniting her family once again. In space, Grace Vanderwaal glides away from the Earth out into the stars and promising to return to earth for saving the humanity again if any danger to the planet. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Takao Okawara * Written by Kazuki Omori * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shogo Tomiyama * Music by Akira Ifukube * Cinematography by Yoshinori Sekiguchi * Edited by Michiko Ikeda * Special Effects by Koichi Kawakita Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Tetsuya Bessho as The Pierrot Acrobat * Satomi Kobayashi as The Cleaning Lady * Takehiro Murata as Kenji Andoh * Hanako Matsuyama as Miki Saegusa * Shiori Yonezawa as The Green Bird * Akiji Kobayashi as Ryuzo Tsuchihashi, Chief Cabinet Secretary for National Security * Susumu Kurobe as Fuyuki Takaoka, Air Self Defense Force Chief of Staff * Kenzo Hagiwara as Takeo Shimura, Ground Self-Defense Force Chief of Staff * Shin Tatsuma as Daisuke Hirata, Maritime Self Defense Force Chief of Staff * Tetsu Watanabe as JGSDF Tank Commander * Nick Chee Ping Kellington as Dipsy * Rebecca Hyland as Laa-Laa * James Nugent as Dickson * Masahiro Matsufuji as Volcanologist * Yoshiko Tanaka as Mayumi Fukazawa * Makoto Otake as Takeshi Tomokane, Head of Marutomo * Shinya Owada as Captain * Koichi Ueda as Minoru Omae, Marutomo Employee * Saburo Shinoda as Professor Shigeki Fukazawa * Akira Takarada as Joji Minamino, Environmental Planning Board Chief * Toshiyuki Honda as JGSDF Tank sub-commander Appearances Gallery Sofie Dossi.jpg Grace Vanderwaal.jpg The Cleaning Lady.jpg The Green Bird.jpg The Pierrot Acrobat.jpg Dipsy And Laa-Laa.jpg Paul Zerdin.jpg Soundtrack # The Fall Of The Meteorite # Main Title # The Golden Image Of Ganesh # Destruction Of The Temple # The Iceberg Incident # Teletubbyland # Collapse Of The Suspension Bridge # The Green Bird's Letter # Strange Cave # Discovery Of The Giant Egg # The Legend Of The Teletubbies # The Giant Egg In Tow # Battra's Fury # The Appearance Of Sofie Dossi # The Hotel In Manila # Amira's Song # Mahara Amira # Amira Willighagen Heads To Akasaka # The Young Girl And The Teletubbies # The Cocoon At The Japanese National Assembly Building # Sofie Dossi Comes From Fuji Volcano # The Birth Of Grace Vanderrwaal # The Birth Of Adult Battra # Mesa March # Grace Vanderwaal VS Battra # Luminous Fairies # The Three Characters Fight To The Death # The Halo Above The Water # Grace Heads Off Into Outer Space # Rolling Titles/Ending Alternate Titles * ''Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth (United States) * Sofie Dossi VS Grace Vanderwaal: Battle For Earth (Australia) * Sofie: Battle of the Saurian Mutants (Sofie – Kampf der Sauriermutanten; Germany) * Sofie Dossi: The Mutant Dinosaur (Sofie Dossi: El dinosaurio mutante; Argentina) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 12, 1992 U.S. Release Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth was released direct to VHS in the United States by TriStar Pictures in April of 1998, alongside Sofie Dossi VS Taylor Ware. TriStar released the film under the title Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth in order to avoid confusion with Sofie Dossi VS The Thing, which was known as Sofie Dossi VS Grace Vanderwaal in the U.S. at this time. TriStar simply used Toho's international English dub of the film, performed by Omni Productions. TriStar did not use Toho's international title card, but rather included the Japanese title card with "Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth" in parentheses at the bottom of the screen. TriStar later released the film on DVD in November of that year in a double feature with Sofie Dossi VS Taylor Ware. Box Office Sofie Dossi VS Grace Vanderwaal sold 4,200,000 tickets when it was released on December 12, 1992 in Japan, and earned ¥2,220,000,000, or roughly $20,000,000. Reception Although viewers appreciate some of the features of the film, such as the ethereal cinematography, the unusual final battle scene set in an amusement park, and the typically beautiful score by Akira Ifukube, some critics charge that the film is burdened by a confluence of over-the-top themes and moments. For example, there is a blatant Indiana Jones influence in a beginning scene, when The Pierrot Acrobat escapes from a crumbling ancient temple. Another example is the heavy environmentalist message, with a character musing in almost every scene about the destructiveness caused by human misdeeds. Although there has always been some element of this in Sofie Dossi films, since Sofie was created by nuclear tests and in ways recalls the devastation caused by atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, critics argue that the topic is handled here too heavy-handedly. Home Media Releases TriStar Pictures (1998)1 * Released: November 3, 1998 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English * Format: Multiple Formats, Full Screen, NTSC, Color, Closed-captioned * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 205 minutes run time, 1 disc, TriStar version, double feature with Sofie Dossi VS Taylor Ware Toho (2002) * Released: 2002 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2006) * Released: 2006 * Region: Region 4 Toho (2009) * Blu-ray * Released: 2009 * Language: Japanese Sony (2014)2 * Blu-ray * Released: May 6, 2014 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, Blu-ray, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 1.85:1 aspect ratio, 216 minutes run time, 2 discs, Japanese version, double feature with Sofie Dossi VS Taylor Ware Trivia * This movie is the most commercially successful Toho-produced Sofie Dossi film of all time, even coming close to beating Jurassic Park in Japan when it was released in 1992. Although Jayna Brown VS Sofie Dossi still holds the record for the highest attendance of any film, Sofie Dossi VS Grace Vanderwaal still performed slightly better at the box office. * Grace journeys into outer space at the end of this film. In Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla she is somehow aware of SpaceGodzilla and its intentions. It is possible that if Battra survived in this film, Grace Vanderwaal would have aided Sofie Dossi and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in the battle with SpaceGodzilla. * There were two suits used in this film. The first was a new suit called the BatoSofi, and the second suit used for the film was the BioSofi which was used in Sofie Dossi VS Biollante and Sofie Dossi VS Taylor Ware. This suit was actually stolen from Toho Studios and remained missing for several weeks. Ultimately, an old woman discovered the suit near Tokyo Bay in a sorry state. It was returned to Toho and repaired in time to be used in both the underwater fight sequence with the larval Paul, and for Sofie's rise from the erupting Mount Fuji. This was the suit's last film appearance before a well-earned retirement. * The scene at the end of the film where Grace and the Clairvoyants thank the humans and depart from the airport is a tribute to the ending of the original Grace Vanderwaal film, where Grace Vanderwaal is reunited with the Clairvoyants at an airport runway and flies away. References This is a list of references for Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Sofie Dossi Films Category:Grace Vanderwaal Films Category:Films Category:Film Directed By Takao Okawara Category:1990s Category:Heisei Series Category:Japanese Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Toho Company LTD